<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get it! by Kitty_Cat_Crackhead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057835">Get it!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Cat_Crackhead/pseuds/Kitty_Cat_Crackhead'>Kitty_Cat_Crackhead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Jou is scared, M/M, and maybe Kaiba is too, puppyshipping - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Cat_Crackhead/pseuds/Kitty_Cat_Crackhead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jou is surprised when he finds something startling in the closet. And maybe a little scared.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get it!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A shriek came from the bedroom, as well as the sound of expensive furniture being knocked over. “Kat, are you okay?” Kaiba uncertainly called out from downstairs. He was answered with another shriek.</p><p>As Kaiba made his way up the stairs, more thumping and screaming could be heard. He cracked the door to find Jounouchi on top of a dresser, with a look of panic in his eyes.</p><p>”What the... why the hell are you on the dresser?” Jou simply pointed at the closet door, saying, “‘Dere’s a fuckin’ mouse in ‘dere, and I ain’t goin’ near da bastard!”</p><p>”Katsuya, it’s just a mouse, there’s no need to be afraid,” Kaiba said, going to closet, grabbing an umbrella that was left out.</p><p>As soon as he opened the door, a little gray mouse came bolting out, headed straight for the door. Kaiba tried to hit the mouse with the umbrella, but the mouse kept jumping around it, and hopped into a shoe! It quickly clambered out, darting back into the closet, to terrified to go back towards Kaiba’s direction.</p><p>Kaiba quickly ran to quickly close the door to the closet, and stuffed a shirt to close the gap between the floor and the door. “We’re calling an exterminator,” he said after he regained his composure. He walked over to help Jounouchi off the dresser, and whispered into his ear, “Let’s sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight.”</p><p>A few moments later, Mokuba popped his head into the room. “ Holy shit, what did you two do?” “Language, Mokuba,” Kaiba sternly warned, before continuing,”There was a mouse. We’re going to be calling an exterminator to take care of it.” The younger Kaiba shrugged before going back to his room, hoping that would be the only mouse. Little did he know, there would be more of the newest additions to the Kaiba Mansion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, yeah. This really happened to me, and my mom. Our cat kept letting the little bastard go, so during the mouse bashing bit, imagine me in Seto’s place, trying to hit the little fucker. He was pretty damn cute, though...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>